Liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat-panel display device in which the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by an electric field formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode so that images are displayed by the control of the optical refraction index of the liquid crystal molecules. The LCD device comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. The array substrate comprises horizontally-arranged gate lines and vertically-arranged data lines. In the LCD device of advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode, both of the pixel electrode and the common electrode are formed on the array substrate.
In the array substrate, the number of the gate line is generally equal to the number of the data line and each pixel is connected with the corresponding gate line and the corresponding data line.
According to one data line sharing (DLS) technology, the number of the data line is reduced by half. For instance, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the array substrate is provided with a first gate line 10, a second gate line 11, a third gate line 12 and a fourth gate line 13 which are horizontally arranged. The first gate line 10 is respectively connected with a first pixel 1 and a third pixel 3; the second gate line 11 is respectively connected with a second pixel 2 and a fourth pixel 4; the third gate line 12 is respectively connected with a fifth pixel 5 and a seventh pixel 7; and the fourth gate line 13 is respectively connected with a sixth pixel 6 and an eighth pixel 8. Moreover, the array substrate is provided with a first data line 14 and a second data line 15 which are vertically arranged. The left side of the first data line 14 is respectively connected with the first pixel 1 and the fifth pixel 5; the right side of the first data line 14 is respectively connected with the second pixel 2 and the sixth pixel 6; the left side of the second data line 15 is respectively connected with the third pixel 3 and the seventh pixel 7; and the right side of the second data line 15 is respectively connected with the fourth pixel 4 and the eighth pixel 8.
A dot inversion drive mode is widely adopted in the LCD device to avoid the polarization of the liquid crystal molecules. When the LCD device comprising the array substrate shown in FIG. 1 operates in the dot inversion drive mode, the data line inputs a dot inversion signal, and hence a positive electric field is formed for the first time (namely when the gate line in a certain row is scanned) and a negative electric field is formed for the second time (namely when the gate line in a next row is scanned) during the process of forming the electric field. In the case that the array substrate shown in FIG. 1 adopts the dot inversion drive mode, the pixel polarization is schematically illustrated in FIG. 2. When the first gate line provides a drive signal, the first data line provides a positive signal and the second data line provides a negative signal; in this case, the positive electric field is formed at the first pixel and the negative electric field is formed at the third pixel. When the second gate line provides the drive signal, the first data line provides the negative signal and the second data line provides the positive signal; in this case, the negative electric field is formed at the second pixel and the positive electric field is formed at the fourth pixel. When the third gate line provides the drive signal, the first data line provides the positive signal and the second data line provides the negative signal; in this case, the positive electric field is formed at the fifth pixel and the negative electric field is formed at the seventh pixel. When the fourth gate line provides the drive signal, the first data line provides the negative signal and the second data line provides the positive signal; and in this case, the negative electric field is formed at the sixth pixel and the positive electric field is formed at the eighth pixel. It can be seen that adjacent pixels have the same polarity, and hence the phenomenon of coupling or crosstalk between adjacent pixels is caused. The array substrate shown in FIG. 1 does not achieve the requirement of providing opposite polarities between adjacent pixels. Therefore, polarity asymmetry occurs at some portions of the LCD device, and hence coupling, crosstalk and the like are caused between the adjacent pixels so that the image quality of the LCD device is reduced.